Electrical plug-in connections are used in many areas of technology. They generally include a contact carrier having an electrical contact. The contact carrier may be configured as a socket, and may accommodate a plug or pin for establishing an electrical connection. An electrical line leaves the contact carrier in the form of a cable, for example, and connects the electrical contact to further components.
For example, plug-in connections of this type may be used for connecting various components in a motor vehicle. The contact carrier may be configured as a cable harness plug, for example. The plug-in connections may be exposed to high stresses, in particular vibrations, during operation of the motor vehicle.
Movements may be transmitted to the plug-in connection via the cable or the electrical line. This may result in a relative movement between the electrical contact, directly connected to the electrical line, and a pin. Such relative movements may result in wear on the contact carrier, and thus, in a higher transfer resistance and a shorter service life of the contact carrier. The wear may be particularly pronounced in plug-in connections having relatively large dimensions and large lines, which are present in high-current plug-in connections, for example.
Fastenings between the contact carrier and the plug are discussed in DE 10 2004 024 530 A1, for example. Thus far, however, it has not been possible to achieve optimal minimization of the relative movement.